


【魯羅】自由盡頭

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 羅死亡前提，私設如山有提到一些近期的漫畫內容
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【魯羅】自由盡頭

蒙其‧D‧魯夫被稱為海賊王，大航海時代的終結與新的開始，不過是半個月前的事。

來自世界各個國家的歡慶祝福也是有的，批評的聲浪更是隨著草帽海賊團剛在大海上揚名之時，不曾削減過。

不過唯有這片大海上，曾經與草帽海賊團一同航行過的人，眼裡所映照的草帽海賊團，又是截然不同的風景，大海遼闊，自由是多麼的重要與珍貴。

很多人都以為經歷過風風雨雨的世界繞行一周之後，草帽海賊團應該會先在某處休憩，修整，而後才重新航海，畢竟再強勁的風，也會有停歇的時候；再猛烈的雨，也會有落盡的時候──許多人視為黑暗時期的大航海時代，海賊王殞落，拉開帷幕之時，其船員則下落不明。

當時，人們對於海洋的認知，停留在未知且危險的印象，若不是真的在陸地上過不下去，否則也不會出海；海賊不多，惡名遠播的海賊團更是屈指可數。

但各個實力強大，得以從中勝出，並且爭得海賊王地位的羅傑以及旗下船員們，無不讓人光聽名諱，就可以揣想許許多多，冒險犯難的刺激傳奇。

而那些跟隨著羅傑一同成長的夥伴們，即使船長伏法，卻無人繼承他的遺志，或是打著他的名號，繼續在大海航行，更不再在流言蜚語當中現身，去了哪？停留在哪？或者又在哪處城鎮落地生根……除傑克、巴奇年輕的世代，是再重新組建新的海賊團後，經歷過幾年，才又重新以自己的名聲揚名海上。

或有年輕海賊，追隨羅傑的呼喊，在雙子岬遇見歇斯底里的鯨魚與奇怪的燈塔大叔；或有排除萬難，登上香波帝諸島的船長，在島上一間酒吧，跟一位白髮蒼蒼的老者，交換過酒杯，一同望著夕陽西下，橘紅色的光芒占據滿含髒污與聖潔的大地，而後世界迎來靜默的黑夜。

日復一日，世界的齒輪在緩慢移動，不會因為誰人心中不敗的王者已經死去多年，而加快或停止轉動，天龍人的奴隸依舊在哭喊；空島上尚未即位的神，正思考如何毀壞自己的家園；白鬍子海賊團在世界各地，圈出安心居住的樂土；17歲的草帽魯夫帶著全村的祝福，開啟尋找夥伴的旅程。

宴會是海賊喜歡的活動，魯夫看見傑克在宴會中，如此無拘無束，對於宴會更是情有獨鍾。

那持續了五天五夜的宴會，因為缺乏食物，終於準備要落幕結束。

草帽海賊團的地位已經不可同日而語，有不相識的海賊們會替他們守夜，更有忠心的大船團夥伴，替他們把持一切，而突破世界高牆的草帽海賊團，只管休息回復體力就好。

卡文迪許問了魯夫：「接下來你打算順著風，到哪裡去？」

魯夫少有的沉默。

終於，在德雷斯羅薩被拒絕結義的這一棋，反將了回去，卡文迪許得意地哼哼兩聲，在魯夫旁邊席地而坐。

要放到記者媒體前，光鮮亮麗的海賊明星怎麼可能會隨意地坐在地上，他應該要高人一等，但他現在談話的對象，是海賊王魯夫，所以便沒了那些種種光環。

他只是以一個過來人的朋友身份，去聊會兒天。

「回東海。」魯夫說，「我跟傑克約好了，要一起回故鄉。」

「然後呢？」

「索隆、騙人布、娜美、香吉士要跟我回東海，喬巴說還要去其他海域看看，羅賓要去革命軍那兒……啊，布魯克，他要去看一隻鯨魚，佛朗基要回水之七島，去看他的小弟們，還有吉貝爾，他要先回去看看他的夥伴。」

「是嗎。」

「你很奇怪——」魯夫歪頭看向語焉不詳的捲心菜，「難不成你又想加入我們了？」

「誰要啊。」卡文迪許從鼻腔哼出一口氣，滿滿的不屑與不認同，就跟他們相識時一樣，彷彿只要有機會，他還是會一劍劈了草帽。

「嘛，至少還有地方回去，還行。」最後捲心菜依舊語焉不詳地丟下這句後就走人。

後來巴托羅米奧醉醺醺地在魯夫面前摔了大跟頭，滿身酒氣味。

巴托俱樂部的船長已經哭了五天五夜，淚都流乾了，他依依不捨抱著個酒瓶：「魯夫前輩實在是太帥氣了……嗚嗚嗚，雖然不想分離，但、唔、已經沒有肉了……如此無能為力的我，也留不住大神們的離去，哇啊啊、嗚嗚嗚——」

原本往上梳起的綠色頭髮，頹喪地垂下，巴托羅米奧沒有注意到草帽前輩就旁邊，一逕哼哼嘰嘰，感恩上帝讓他出生，又成為草帽海賊團的助力，還能一起共度難關。

魯夫看著他的樣子，嘻嘻笑了：「太誇張，羅米男。」

「嗚嗚嗚，我這是在作夢嗎——海賊王就在我旁邊，我嗚嗚嗚、不要離我而去啊，嗚嗚，魯夫前輩——」

巴托羅米奧抱著魯夫的腿，魯夫啊了聲，閃過巴托羅米奧，差點就被抓住，他喃喃著好險好險，上一次被抓住，還得出動他家一團的船員，才可以把他從自己身上拉開，他才不要再惹麻煩一次。

在啟航的前一晚，貓腹蛇老大與犬嵐公爵，找了草帽、錦衛門、桃之助幾個當初攻打凱多而組成聯盟，為首的幾個人物，共同小酌夜晚。

唯獨少了特拉法爾加的人。

草帽入坐的時候，貓腹蛇吐出一口菸，就連最不喜歡讀空氣的貓，一時半會都沒有說話，氣氛凝重，還是犬嵐一個個幫大家面前的酒盞注入清酒：「喝吧。」

魯夫目光隨著犬嵐的動作，最後望著自己左側，空著位置，也是最後一個被倒入酒的白色小瓷杯。

「沒想到，我們也算是經歷過三個世代的老人了。」犬嵐說，這話明顯是對著貓腹蛇說，「世代會更迭，人亦如是，曾經看著羅傑跟御田大人兩名好友相與喝酒，當時在和之國，你與特拉法爾加的模樣，確實讓我們想起了他們。」

「幹嘛一來就說這種話。」魯夫率先乾完犬嵐替他倒的酒，聽聞這話，其他人也才緩緩不約而同端起酒杯。

「姑且不討論人，沒想到我們的聯盟可以走到這種地步。」貓腹蛇嘬一口菸，「羅傑讓大海充滿冒險與夢想，而草帽你小子，告訴世人大海是自由的，著實讓人敬佩萬分。」

距離特拉法爾加的逝世，剛好滿一年，也是兩位年紀最長，見識最多的人，想要邀請一聚的緣由。

但不僅僅是替草帽魯夫悼念過往的夥伴，他們都知道，對性情中人的海賊來說，夥伴是最最重要，他們從白鬍子那看見，夥伴是家人的真摯；從羅傑那則看見，不懼冒險的生死與共，都是換過命的交情。

這兩個特質，在草帽與特拉法爾加的同盟裡都有，但卻也在那場激烈的戰役中，同時失去了。

他們敏銳地感覺到，依稀有什麼重要的東西，在草帽的身上消失了。

或許是因為他們看見過許多堅不可摧的羈絆，曾經白鬍子身旁有御田大人，御田大人身邊有羅傑，但是生是死，見過太多離別，隨著年紀漸長，看見草帽身旁，同等地位的夥伴，竟也早早消逝，俱是不忍心中那份惋惜。

想要說些話安慰魯夫，可他卻表現得莫名成熟。

有人說，是因為他經歷過哥哥死亡，所以很快地接受事實，重新振作。

有人把這稱之為海賊王必須面對的命運，畢竟是站在頂端的男人，向來只能踽踽獨行。像羅傑最後也是獨自走上行刑臺受刑，夥伴散逸不知何處。

後來的日子，魯夫依照夥伴的願望，一個個目送他們離去，最後千陽號上，就剩下當初一同從顛倒山的海流進入偉大航道的夥伴，索隆、香吉士、娜美、騙人布——故鄉都在東海的五人。

騙人布看著空蕩蕩的甲板，莫名起了近鄉情怯的害怕，明明他有好多冒險故事可以跟可雅說，但看魯夫坐在船頭的背影，不知為何，除了害怕，心裡更有種空落落的遺憾。

這一趟旅程，碰見無數有趣的人事物，卻也失去了好幾名夥伴。

他已經不能再像從前一樣，滿嘴空話地逗可雅笑，因為他自己經歷過的那些種種，在編織成故事說出口，聽似偉大刺激的冒險中，究竟有多少被抽換或掩蓋掉的殘酷現實。

他能笑著說這世上有座島，玩具跟人類和平共存將近10年，多麼奇妙的景象，但一切都是壞國王製造的假象，幸虧有騙人布大神，還有小人族……

但他眼前浮現而出的，卻是有血有肉的人們被變成不會說話的玩具，承受被遺忘的痛苦。小島被線控制有如巨大鳥籠，所有人望著天空，感到生機渺茫。

他們依然相信童話故事，但已不是孩子。

「羅傑回到故鄉，結果卻被海軍抓住，送上了刑台，不會等著我們的也是……」騙人布不知不覺又悲觀地想著，被娜美從後腦勺一巴掌下去：「不可能好嗎，羅傑那是因為重病，是他自己要給海軍抓的。」

索隆一樣靠著甲板睡覺，三把刀就放在身側，香吉士在廚房裡準備點心。

風有些涼爽，跟偉大航道上充滿危險的味道不一樣，帶著海的冰涼與太陽的暖意，舒服愜意。

就像剛出海時的他們一樣，年幼稚氣，什麼事都一定要感情用事，想就去坐，討厭就去揍飛──雖然現在也差不多，但冒險的經歷確實也讓他們成長許多。

或許是往好的方向改變，但改變不了梅利號業已回不了故鄉的事實……千陽號停靠風車村的港口，上午跟傑克通過電話蟲，他們還要三天才會到達，而風車村與魯夫親近的人們，全都出來港口相迎。

「我回來了——大家！！！」

魯夫一躍，在港口落地，還是當初那個跟傑克立下約定的港口，一點都沒變。

魯夫的另外四名夥伴，陪他回到了最初的故鄉，一同接受村民熱情的招待，在村內唯一的小酒館舉辦歡迎宴會，可惜小酒館裡的酒根本就不夠支撐一整個晚上，索隆只喝五瓶，就已經沒了庫存。

自家船長被圍在中心，右手邊是給他、艾斯、薩波借宿屋子長大的山賊們，左手邊是風車村裡近似家人的村長與酒館老闆娘等等。

看見瑪琪諾懷中抱著個孩子，魯夫久久瞪著眼說不出話來，他對著小小的孩子，雙手顫抖不知道要不要伸手去接過來抱，這孩子年紀就跟他遇見傑克時差不多，不過孩子遺傳了瑪琪諾的溫柔婉約，在吵鬧的宴會中，只敢躲在媽媽懷裡，睜著一雙怯懦卻好奇的雙眼。

掙扎幾秒後，他還是把頭撇開：「這是什麼——咦？為什麼會有孩子？」

瑪琪諾笑了，在她眼裡，魯夫依舊還是個需要被教導的孩子：「只要有喜歡的人，剛好那個人也喜歡你，就會有孩子了，將來魯夫你也會遇到的。」

聽得娜美心驚膽戰，趕緊哈哈兩聲：「是啊、哇——好可愛的孩子，給姊姊抱抱好嗎？」

村子裡房間不夠，草帽一行人還是回到千陽號上休息，五個人大喇喇躺在草皮甲板上，看著滿天繁星，說了好些剛剛相遇時的舊話。

不知不覺，也就都沉沉睡去。

魯夫夢見了過去的回憶。

在結束和之國後，一行人跟隨馬可回到白鬍子的故鄉，也是在艾斯的遺體被傑克帶走後，魯夫第一次來到艾斯的墳前看他。

薩波已經先來看過艾斯了，像是知道魯夫會來，箱子上留下三個酒盞，一個是艾斯的，一個是薩波的，這兩個裝滿了酒，剩下一個魯夫的，等待著他的到來，並且斟滿酒。

「艾斯。」魯夫席地而坐，艾斯與白鬍子葬在一起，白鬍子的遺物與兵器在魯夫臉上投下陰影，「抱歉啊，沒救到你，沒想到白鬍子老爹也跟你一起走了——其實我也差點就要跟你們一起走了，不過，被特拉仔給救了起來，他是個怪人，嘻嘻，我們後來成為了同盟。」

「喂，我還在這，你就不能好好說話？」羅帽子底下那雙眼無奈地望著草帽。

魯夫拿出從剛剛開始，羅就一直在問的懸賞單，說：「這個，是我跟特拉仔的懸賞單，給你看看，不知道你對他有沒有印象？雖然是個怪人，但我很喜歡他。」

在這清幽的小村莊裡，舊時代的兩個人的墳墓四周，翠綠的草已經茂盛如許。

那個時候，魯夫還沒意識到自己這份喜歡，其實早就不同於對夥伴的喜歡，他拉著特拉仔，一起在墓邊聊了好久，包括小時候，他跟艾斯薩波三人的過去。

清風輕輕吹撫過臉頰，羅微瞇起眼，忽然說道：「在死後還可以有自己的一座墳，感覺也不是件壞事。」

「嗯？」魯夫眨了眨眼。

「我的家鄉是被戰爭摧毀的，那個時候只想著逃出去，才可以活命，根本管不了那麼多——現在想起來，我父親母親，還有妹妹的遺骸，根本找不回來了，就像他們真的從這個世界消失了一樣。」

羅看著草帽當家的：「如果我走了，你會幫我立一座墳嗎？」

魯夫握住了羅的手腕，像是害怕他跑走一樣。

他搖了搖頭。

在瞬間，羅的臉上露出了可以稱做難過的神情。

「我在的話，我絕對不會讓這件事發生。」魯夫說。

不知為何，羅的話語直接挖開魯夫隱藏得極深的疤痕，讓他想起了失去艾斯的痛，下意識地脫口：「拜託別說這種話。」

不要再讓他失去誰了。

魯夫記得當時羅愣著愣著，忽然就笑了，向來嚴肅著一張臉的人，笑起來也是那樣好看。

「你是孩子嗎？」羅收起笑容後，捏著他的臉頰說。

從沉沉睡眠中忽然睜開了眼，魯夫感覺自己臉上一陣熱意，起了身，眼淚還是不停的流，明明他只是想起了過去，為什麼停止不了難過？

羅的離去，就跟他過往身邊重要的人一樣，弗雷凡斯的家人、犧牲自己讓他活下來的柯拉先生、還有他自己，被遺留在了無情的戰火中。

等魯夫回去的時候，只找到羅的鬼哭，紅色綁繩被燒得只剩一半，劍鞘沾滿焦土與灰燼，沒找到遺體。

半天之前，羅的生命卡在手中燃燒殆盡，魯夫緊握住手，卻在張開的同時，只看見被自己五指掐出的血痕，所有人都見到了，再也沒人拿的出來，會指向羅的生命卡碎片。

他不相信，羅就像是從這個世界消失一樣。

所以他從沒為了羅哭泣，也沒替他立一座墳。

他看著自己手上那條紅繩，鬼哭還給了羅的夥伴，他自己就拿了紅色的綁繩，請人幫他綁在了手腕上，只是當他低著頭，目光落在那紅繩上，淚水就止不住一顆一顆的掉落，根本停不下來。

魯夫的異狀吵醒了其他團員，香吉士點燃一根菸，娜美攏了攏身上的衣衫，騙人布盤腿而坐，索隆靜靜看著魯夫。

也不知過去多久，見到船長沒有停止的跡象，娜美目光朝幾個人看了看，想尋求幫助，最後還是索隆開口：「魯夫，你還有想做什麼可以說，我們陪你。」

索隆的話像是針一樣刺進心裡，魯夫雙手摀住臉，放聲大哭。

翌日，魯夫來到哥雅王國臨海的一處山崖，這是他與艾斯悼念薩波的秘密地方，望著廣闊無邊的海洋，發誓要好好地替薩波活著。

魯夫用手在土地上刨開一個小坑，把自己的生命卡埋了進去。

他捨不得把羅留下來的東西埋進去，於是埋進了自己的生命。

騙人布放下黑色沉重的石碑，上頭沒有出生與死亡日期，只刻著「TRAFALGAR‧D‧WATER‧LAW」的字樣。

「謝謝你們。」魯夫望著前方大海，對著身後的夥伴說。

「還會出海嗎？船長。」香吉士問。

「說什麼話。」魯夫站起身，笑了笑，「不是還要去接其他人嗎，然後繼續冒險，嘛，這次應該換我去找薩波了。」

魯夫依然在笑。

年輕的海賊王釋放了大海的自由，心卻再也不自由了。


End file.
